


Femme Fatale (Assassination Classroom)

by REBORN_GODDESS



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Agony, Assassin - Freeform, Blood, Bloodshed, Childhood Sweethearts, Class 3-E - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gore, Love, Love interest - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pain, Training, assassination classroom - Freeform, teenage romance, various x fem oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBORN_GODDESS/pseuds/REBORN_GODDESS
Summary: "The eyes tell more than words could ever""Those who escape hell however never talk about it and nothing much bothers them after that"⌄⌄⌄🖤Various x !female!OC🖤⌄⌄⌄Katana Asahina never once saw or felt the warmth of felt the bright and caring sun in her life, those days were over and those people gone forever.Despite all of that, a smile is always seen on her face brightening and making other people's lives even better, and her charms and looks attract everyone, evil the most depths of evil in hell and the highest clouds of heaven.What happens when she joins in Kunugigaoka Junior High School in class 3-E for a special mission that she was asked by the government to attend too, to assassinate her teacher or also known as "Korosensei"Will she be able to assassinate him? Or will there be more things she will have to learn from being in his classroom? And what impact will this have on her life and herself?Read the rest to find out.⌄⌄⌄Started: 3/2/2020Completed: TBD
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Female Character(s), Asano Gakushuu & Original Female Character(s), Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Horibe Itona/Original Female Character(s), Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Nakamura Rio/Original Female Character(s), Shiota Nagisa/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Femme Fatale (Assassination Classroom)

☠︎═════════════════☠︎

"She walks through hell with a smile because she owns her demons"

☠︎═════════════════☠︎

"You were unsure which pain is worse, the shock of what happened or the ache of what never will"

"No one expects an angel to set the world on fire"

☠︎═════════════════☠︎

Hello ladies and gentlemen! Fangirls and fanboys! Welcome to my Assassination Classroom, fanfic 'Femme Fatale'!

I do not in anyway own Assassination Classroom content (such as plot, characters, etc.) as all rights remain to Yusei Matsui nor the other anime/manga referenced in this fanfic. The only things I own are this (not very original) plot and my OC's.

Cover and banner credit:  
-canaeris  
Holy crap! Both this cover and banner are amazing! Like holy crap! I can't thank this amazing person enough for these works of art that have given to me! Everyone go show them love and take a look at their graphics shops cuz holy crap, it's amazing!

Most of the characters are 16-18+ as there is sexual content between certain scenes.

☠︎═════════════════☠︎

This book is rated M(+18) for the following (And is not limited to) reasons:

This book will contain:

Mature and sensitive themes such as anime/manga plots and spoilers, original characters, major/minor character deaths, death, blood, gore, abuse, abusive/toxic relationships, angst, drama, teenage romance and more.

I personally do not romanticize not glorify any of these triggering/dark/sensitive subjects, so please don't report if you think I do, because I really don't.

Do not post any hate comments on certain characters or certain ships otherwise they will be deleted.

☠︎═════════════════☠︎

"If you get hungry, they say you start eating your own heart"

"Touch me and you'll burn"

☠︎═════════════════☠︎

𝐃𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒═══════════════════════

1800SADOMASOCHIST, 1800ACADEMIA, cryinqvoids, -HOLYKNIGHT, _Music-Is-Art_, 1800BUNGEEGUM, bvbblynn, SodushiXX, sunniethebakubean, HONEYACHI

(aka my babes on Wattpad)

☠︎═════════════════☠︎

!WARNING!

Updates will be slow for a while! So please be patient with me.

Thank you for understanding!

Please enjoy 'Femme Fatale'


End file.
